2364: Attached Story- The Coming Battle
by idontcare345
Summary: It's 2364 in the Star Trek Universe. Characters histories might be modified. Forgive me for any discrepancy. Based mostly upon Kathryn Janeway, Jean Luc Picard, Beverly Crusher. It's their shared history. Of course this is fanfic so I own nothing. Read it if you wish.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey everyone... Wow... Okay so yeah I said I may do a side Story and I've decided yes I want to. So it shouldn't be a terribly long story. Just to give enough back ground into how Janeway and Picard know each other. Also the usual these aren't my characters. I don't by any many own them. Just taking them out for a spin on the town... I am making changes to the characters stories... Forgive me.

2364:

Kathryn Janeway was just not having it. Trying to get her hair to form into some sort of order was a task. She couldn't believe that Captain Paris had wanted to talk. Of course like the loyal Star Fleet officer she wouldn't miss a beat. However, making herself presentable was turning into an ordeal.

Finally after she felt that it was as good as it was going to get, she headed out. What Kathryn really wanted to was take some time off. She really missed her family back home and her friends. Although she was glad to be posted with Captain Owen she was ready for a change.

Maybe not in the way Owen hoped. He was insistent upon her being on the fast track to command. Herself on the other hand wasn't quite so ready to discipline herself to that. Yes, maybe that was the goal. Well eventually she thought to herself.

She knew her dad had been gone a lot as it were. What she wouldn't give to spend another day with him.

With thoughts of him, always brought out Justin. Yes she had made her peace with it.

Walking into Owen's office without waiting for a response from the chime. Knowing him, she knew he wouldn't mind. He very much had an open door policy. He'd seen her at the worst and at the best. So it mattered not. Her curiosity was peaked as to why he needed her.

Finally she sat down after nodding her head in his direction. He was engrossed in a padd. Eventually he put it down and stared at her. Knots settled in her stomach. Whatever he had to say it would not be good news.

"Kathryn, don't be upset. I know you will be. Please though hear me out atleast. In the next year I need you to be a commander. You can be on the fast track to becoming captain. Now that wouldn't be so bad, would it? Secondly here are my orders." He made some modifications to the padd in his hand and gave it to her.

Reading it over very closely, she simply couldn't believe her eyes. "Captain with all due respect you have no right. I'm sorry may I speak freely?"

He nodded his head at her. She took this as her encouragement and continued. "I'm not sure this is the correct path for me at this time. I do not agree with your orders. As it stands I will go because it is under orders. But I do not agree."

"Very well I will note it in my logs. If there is nothing else? Atleast attend for half of the lecture for my sake. Dismissed."

Grumpy she got up and walked away. So much for seeing her family or friends she'd be stuck at a lecture. Leaving tomorrow at 0800 for space station. Wonderful. Wait shouldn't he have to attend this lecture. Realizing he just pawned this damned thing off on her. She knew better though, Owen was on his way to the Brass.

Every Admiral had their own Captain under their wing. He was just so determined that it would be her.

Earlier in life, say a few years ago she would've agreed. She learned sometimes you just needed to let loose. Socializing became a habit. Not that it affecting her work life. Just her nose wasn't stuck in a book every waking moment.

Since his orders had been so specific she intended to follow them to a letter. Stay for half. Socialize for the rest.

...

Welllllllll anyways there are any errors I apologize. I typed this on my phone. Not an easy feat I promise you. I just wanted to write this while it was fresh. Not wanting to wait till I got home. I've read the book Mosaic in the past. I've also studied everyone's timelines. This seemed this point to insert the story. This is before the Janeway we knew and loved. This is fun Janeway. Most of you reading this already have a sneak peak into the next chapter. The Coming Battle. Hint Hint. Kisses B.


	2. Chapter 2

So I'm gonna be honest.. I wrote this whole chapter and my computer crashed... So that was highly frustrating.. Anyways here we go..

Chapter 2

Looking at herself in the mirror she sighed. Why was she always so determined to be disgruntled. It wasn't Captain Picards fault. She was after all the CMO of the Enterprise. If she wanted less work she should've stayed on Earth. Opened a practice. Mentally laughing at herself for the thought.

No what she needed was a night out. Wesley was being well taken care of, aboard the Enterprise. Which in all happen stance was stationed here. Yet Beverly still deemed it appropriate to get a room. That way she didn't have a curfew. She would pick her son up in the morning. That would be the end of that.

Already she had meet Will Riker and realized he was quite the flirt. Before coming aboard the Enterprise she had already meet Deanna Troi. They had quickly become close friends.

At the moment all she wanted to do was skip the lecture or meeting. Whatever snazzy word Star Fleet had come up for boring. Thinking better of the idea she started getting ready. She was set to meet Will and Deanna in a Coffee shop aboard the station.

..^^^..

Finally after being cramped in a shuttle, she was aboard. Thanking the Pilot for a quick and easy journey she turned on her heel. Making her way to the service desk.

An older man was working there, he glanced up at her and than back down. Holding his hand up in front of her face. Which she took very rudely.

"Excuse me. Is this how you address everyone or is it just me?"

"Ma'am if you will give me just one second."

Mentally shaking herself out of the ma'am faze. She started to respond to him, but he cut her off.

"Name. Assignment. Any request?"

"Lieutenant Kathryn Janeway. Command Meeting. Besides please don't ever call me ma'am again?"

Scowling he looked up at her, as if to appraise her worth. Returning to his previous task he typed some information on a padd.

"Here you go Janeway. The information for your room is on here. Once you get all settled or before you can change the entry code. Any other questions don't hesitate to call or come to the desk. Bye."

Doing an about face while rolling her eyes a the clerk she moved on. Clapping could be heard. Turning to find the source she found her old comrade. Will Riker. Standing next to a very beautiful woman with really dark eyes.

"Well, Well what do we have here?" He grinned at her while opening his arms.

She walked herself straight over into a bear hug. She was glad that she wouldn't be alone in this ordeal. Pulling herself out his arm she examed him.

"Hell look what the cat drug in. Commander huh, never thought you'd make it past Ensign. Guess I owe you a drink!"

"Kath the years have been kind and that's where I will leave it."

The woman standing next to Will cleared her throat very loudly. Janeway looked at her with apology written across her face. Finally she turned and glared at Will. She stuck her hand out to the woman.

"Kathryn Janeway."

"Deanna Troi. I'm sorry to interrupt, it was becoming awkward to stand here. Anyways we are about to make our to the Coffee shop. Would you care to join us?"

"I'm sorry I wouldn't want to intrude. Plus I need to put this bag in my room. Please go ahead."

Will turned to Deanna and rolled his eyes.

Deanna turned back around and stared intently at Janeway. "You haven't had a decent cup of coffee all day. You like it black and there will be one waiting on you." Turning on her heel she walked away.

Will watched her for a minute before clapping Janeway on the shoulder. "She's a Betazoid, it's better not to argue." With this he walked away.

Making her way to her room she knew that she would join them for a coffee. Seeing as there was still time before the start of the lecture. Which began at 1200 and ended at 2000. Promising herself she'd only stay till 1600. Then she would go out and find a nice bar on this station.

..^^..

Deanna was lost in her thoughts. Will had seemed really close to Kathryn. Which automatically made her jealous. Which she didn't understand, they'd both moved on. She told Picard it wouldn't be an issue to work with him. Now only realizing this would be her constant future.

After making a touch down in Kathryn's thought she realized she thought of him like a brother. Once somebody had tried to make it more. They both sought to challenge each other. Kathryn seemed like an interesting riddle. Diving into someones thoughts was just a quicker way of learning about them.

After learning about different cultures she realized most told you in their own time. Well for the fact of the matter its if they wanted to tell you. On Betazoid, everyone simply knew everyone's thoughts. It was not rude to learn more about them. There was rarely any secrets there. She loved honesty and wish everyone lived by that policy.

New thoughts entered her mind. Deanna knew her best friend had just come into the coffee shop. Somewhere under all those thoughts was a plan in the making. Although she was curious as why Beverly needed a room aboard the station. When she had perfectly good quarters aboard the Enterprise. Not to mention her son.

Beverly smiled when she saw the duo. She made her way to the table and sat down. Deanna sifted more through her thoughts. It seemed she was just itching for something.

Deanna handed Beverly her coffee. Will had already started talking but her mind had been elsewhere.

"Well De you finally done looking through my thoughts? I don't know why you always find them so interesting. You are after all a woman yourself. Anyways why are there four cups of coffee? Unless one of is really thirsty."

Will again spoke up. "Beverly that is for my friend Kathryn Janeway who I hope will be joining us very soon."

Deanna searched for her mind. "She is on her way. Should be coming through the door in 3,2,1. Boom. There she is."

Finding her thoughts back on Janeway she shook herself mentally. She had come her seeking her friend. In the back of Janeway mind seeking lasting friendship. It seemed she lived a lonely life. Searching more she found the horrors of her life. Now she understood her a bit better. She made it her goal to befriend her as quickly as possible.

Beverly thoughts made her way to her. She couldn't get over how short Janeway was. But she loved her hair. It was red like hers only more mellow. Laughing mentally at her friends thoughts.

Kathryn came and sat down next to Beverly. "Hi I'm Kathryn."

"Beverly Crusher."

Will pushed her coffee over to her. She took her first sip and her mind exploded. She was very grateful for the coffee. Deanna sense a deep addiction to coffee. Everyone had their vices though.

"You are very welcome." Deanna looked at her

"Well that saves me from saying thank you I guess. Some might say I'm addicted to coffee. Really who could say one way or the other. Well maybe besides the doctor who insist I cut down."

"Let me save you a little trouble. I'm the Enterprise Chief Medical Officer maybe you should think of cutting down on coffee. It's good to follow doctors orders."

Janeway faced her with a look of horror. "I could never. Anyways whose ready to go to this lecture?"

Will looked at her, "Certainty not me, Enterprise Senior staff has been ordered to attend. Lucky us."

Beverly shifted beside Kathryn so she turned her head slightly to follow her vision. An older man with a balding head was at the counter. Ordering a drink of sorts. Obviously very important. He turned his head and she realized he was a Captain. Mentally doing the calculations. Most likely the Enterprise. Since when he turned he nodded at them.

Kathryn considered herself a people watcher. It is how she got so far in her career. Beverly face got slightly flushed. Not noticeable to anyone. Well correcting herself maybe Deanna. There were a lot of tells when someone was in love. Obviously Beverly was with this Captain. She looked up at Deanna to confirm her suspicions.

Deanna dark eyes danced around a minute before meeting hers. She knew that Deanna probably already read her thoughts. Only a confirmation was sought. Slightly she nodded her head.

"Well than who wants to get a drink afterwards? Beverly, Deanna are you all game? Will I know your always there so I needn't ask."

Waiting for the others to decide Janeways grabbed her Padd. Looking she saw that the lecture had assigned seating. Checking to see who was already there she simply moved her seat. Some might consider it hacking, her on the other hand consider it thinking on the go.

There was a plan forming in her head and she left it at that.

"Well I am definitely game when were you thinking of leaving the lecture?" Beverly responded

"I agreed to stay half."

"Sounds good to me. How did you plan to leave?"

"Simple follow my example." Janeway grinned at Beverly.

Will cleared his throat. "I can't say I'll be breaking any rules. Yet I will meet up with you afterwards. Sounds like fun to me. What about you De?"

"I'm thinking I'll follow your example Will. If we all leave they may notice. Plus wouldn't want to make the Captain mad."

"Alright scaredy cats. Why don't we go ahead on to the lecture. I hear they have assigned seats."

Kathryn turned to Deanna and pressed her finger on her lips. Which she wouldn't say anything about Kathryns thoughts to anyone.

..^^..

A/N: Heyyyyy thoughts anyone? Crickets... Okay cool. Kisses B


	3. Chapter 3

Welp. I just wanted to clarify for anyone reading this. Deanna is only half Betazoid I know. For all my intents and purposes I'm giving her better abilities. Rather than just being a empath. Sorry if that bothers anyone.

Chapter 3

After separating from the group, Kathryn walked over and found her seat. Playing with the Padd in her hand. She was waiting for him to show.

Finally she saw him, appraising the room. He had a very stiff look about him. He looked directly where Beverly was sitting. Even through everyone he seemed to find her. Interesting she thought.

Her original thoughts had been correct. They were in love with each other. It didn't take someone with Deanna's skills to pick it up. Smoothly he walked over. Check his seat assignment and sat down next to her.

Kathryn grinned, he had a touch of cologne on. So, obviously he had good hygiene. Maybe she shouldn't play match maker.

Always when a challenge presented itself she was ready. She turned and looked him over. He turned and looked at her. Quickly she averted her eyes. Her job was to get him interested.

It was like fishing she would dangle bait in front of his face. It would be easy. Sighing in satisfaction she leaned back in her seat.

A thought side tracked her, maybe it was time. Time for her to focus on Command track. She could be a Commander in no time. Especially with Captain Paris support. It was a thought she would definitely have to refer back to.

Finally it was time to leave. Catching Beverly's eye she signaled for one minute. Turning her seat she looked at this Captain again. Game time.

Rolling her eyes at the lecture.

"Hi I'm Kathryn and you are?"

He gave her a strange look. Finally he slowly let out, "Jean Luc Picard."

She appreciated his straightforwardness. No beating around the bush she thought. He wasn't open to conversation, which was evident.

"Ah yes. Well I'd really love and finish this lecture. Honestly though I'm here under orders. Paris thinks I should follow the command track. Anyways want to go get a drink?"

"Well... I really think that I should stay my presence might be missed."

"Okay? Why?"

He looked at her strangely. "Because I am a Captain."

"Rules, rules. Fine I'll go have fun by myself."

She could tell by his face he wanted to get up and go as well. The bait had been taken well. He would come seek her out. Surprise, surprise Beverly would be with. She was ready to test fate. Nothing could stand in her way.

Standing up he allowed her to pass. Walking towards the exit doors she waited for Beverly. Following Picards head he noticed her leaving. Game. Set. Match.

Grabbing Beverly hand she walked out. There was a staff member stationed outside.

"Names."

"Kathryn Janeway. This here is my friend Beverly Crusher."

"I will note you both leaving early."

"Now there is no need to do that. I'm not feeling to well. The kind doctor here was just helping me to my room. I'm sure you could use a drink after the long day yu've had. How about joining me for one tonight?"

He looked her up and down. Nodding his head at her. "Very well. I can't seem to remember you leaving. See you tonight Kathryn."

Pulling Beverly with her, trying to make their getaway quick. Finally they made it to the turbolift and Beverly let a breathe out that Kathryn hadn't realize she was holding in.

Laughing she looked at her new friend. "Have you never bailed on something before? You and I are going to have such fun. Lets go change. What do you think of that guy?"

"No. I am one that usually follows the rules. That was exhilarating. That guy? Tall, olive skinned. What more could you ask for. Especially against our complexion. White as all get out. Yes lets change. I have a secret to tell you."

"I'm glad our friendship isn't staring out awkwardly. I hope this is limited to a one night deal. He is pretty handsome. Yeah I think I'll take Mr.- Well whatever his name is home. What a way to start a friendship. A secret. Spill it."

"I used to be known as the Dancing Doctor. I don't want to blow my own whistle. But I'm quite good. I hope you are a dancer."

"Are you kidding? Dancing is my middle name."

They made their way into Kathryn's temporary quarters. Beverly needed help deciding on a outfit. Since Kathryn already had hers laid out it made sense to stop here first.

Kathryn walked into the bathroom. She grabbed a pair of shorts and tank top. Shaking her head she traded it for a dress. Shorter, a few inches above the knee. It was all black. Grabbing a pair of heels to go with the outfit. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"Hey Beverly come here. I need help with lipstick."

Turning to let Beverly appraise her. She had three lipsticks in her hand. All red in varying shades.

"Damn. Excuse me. Sorry you look amazing. You clean up well." Picking up the lipsticks. She handed her the darkest red. Quickly she applied it to her lips. It only served to make her look more dangerous. Grinning she turned to Beverly.

"Okay your turn. You brought some outfits? Or do we get to play in the replicators to make something. Maybe we could twin. Also tell me more about yourself."

"You make me feel a lot younger than I actually am. Lets go to my quarters. Here's the fun part."

"'kay."

They walked over to where Beverly was staying. She had several dresses. None that Kathryn thought were appropriate. Kathryn deemed they would replicated a dress similar to hers.

"Okay but we are going to have limit your heel size. I'm already trying to be as tall as you."

"Kathryn, No! I want to look good. Not like an old lady who wears small heels. This is non-negotiable. I can't help it that your short."

"That is such a low blow. I am not short!"

Laughing Beverly changed the heel size and replicated them. Kathryn had a lock of mock horror on her face. Sitting down so she could adjust the straps on the shoes.

She had opted for the same shade of lipstick. She knew they both looked good. Kathryn suggested a picture and she didn't disagree.

Finally Kathryn deemed they were ready. Twirling around for a affect Kathryn grabbed her hand. "Lets get our drink on!"

They started walking to the bar.

..^^..

Ha! This is a light easy story. It's just something I wanted to add to my other story. Reviews? If anyone is reading this. Maybe I'm writing this for myself? Kisses B


End file.
